1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse for use with a computer for data input and more particularly, to an optical induction/trackball dual-mode mouse that can be used on a flat surface as well as in midair.
2. Description of Related Art
Following fast development of computer and network industries, manufacturers are continuously designing advanced mice with added functions for better performance. Conventional mice may be designed specifically for use on a flat surface or in midair. Consumers cannot obtain a mouse that is practical for use on a flat surface as well as in midair.
According to conventional designs, a mouse has only one operation mode, i.e., it must be used on a flat surface or can only be used in midair. However, when using a particular software to prepare document or to make engineering processing works, it requires a mouse for fast control on a flat surface; when browsing the Internet, it requires an orthopedically engineered mouse for comfort hand operation control. A mouse for use on a flat surface is practical for fast control, however the body of the user using this kind of mouse aches soon after a long use. It is comfortable to use a mouse in midair, however it is inconvenient to control a mouse designed for use in midair.